To Drive them AlL InSaNe!
by KuteKitten1
Summary: Gotham and Murdoc interview The characters from the movie. First character is Jack! Savvy!


Gotham: Hullo!  
  
Murdoc: Hullo!  
  
Audience: Hullo!  
  
Gotham: Wow that was weird.  
  
Murdoc: So when are we gonna start inerviewing Jack? Huh huh huh?  
  
Gotham: Murdoc stop that.  
  
Murdoc: Stop what?  
  
Gotham: Provoking Teddy.  
  
Murdoc: Aww but he's such a cute wittle lion!  
  
Gotham: Little??? LITTLE??!!!  
  
Murdoc: Hey..whats that sound?  
  
Gotham: What sound..?  
  
Murdoc: That faint screaming. Uhhh..ohhh....*starts to run away*  
  
Gotham: Hey whats the matter.*looks up* Oh WHY?? *Jack breaks through the ceiling and lands on top of Gotham*  
  
Jack: *looks around, he is unharmed thanks to Gotham*  
  
Gotham: Well Murdoc I think now I have the answer to your question.  
  
Murdoc: What question?  
  
Gotham: Yes, he does weigh 200 pounds. GET OFF ME!!!  
  
Jack: *looks down all alarmed and jumps off of Gotham* *looks at his script name* Hey writer! Its CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!!  
  
Murdoc: It speaks!  
  
Captain Jack: ..*turns half way around and raises an eyebrow at Murdoc*  
  
Murdoc: He's giving me the Sparrow look! *takes a picture of Captain Jack and practically blinds him*  
  
Captain Jack: What in bloody hell!? *covers his eyes*  
  
Murdoc: Ohhh Jack said a bad word.....!  
  
Captain Jack: *chases Murdoc with his pistol*  
  
Murdoc: AHHHHHHHHH!!! ^_^ This is fun!  
  
*jack black comes out of nowhere*  
  
Jack Black: *is raiding their refridgerator* Hey where do you guys keep the mustard?  
  
Murdoc: Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my  
  
~three hours later~  
  
Murdoc: Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my GOD, ITS JACK BLACK!! ~faints~  
  
Captain Jack: .......  
  
Jack black: Hey! Another Jack!  
  
Captain Jack: Yes. Yes it is.  
  
Audience Person: Ha ha, Murdoc is in love with Jack Black!  
  
Murdoc: *gets up all of the sudden* AM NOT! *shoots the person with her shot gun*  
  
Jack Black: *runs away* I'm outta here man!  
  
Murdoc: Wait! Come back! Ohh! (she turns to the right and talks to nothing) This is all YOUR fault! (kicks the air that she is talking to)  
  
Captain Jack: Who are you talking to.  
  
Murdoc: Bosco!  
  
Captain Jack: (laughs) You kids these days and your imaginary friends. (shakes his head) Murdoc: Hey! I do not have an imaginary friend! Why, that's just plain sad! Right Bosco? (turns to the left) Right!  
  
Captain Jack: *edges away a little from Murdoc* You need to get some help, girly.  
  
Murdoc: Well YOU need to get help for those drinking problems you DRUNK!  
  
Captain Jack: *gasps* I do not have drinking problems!! *looks around*  
  
Murdoc: Oh yeaahhh.? (takes out a bottle of rum and waves it in the air)  
  
Captain Jack: (drools at the sight of the rum)  
  
Murdoc: You want it boy? Do ya? Goo fetch! (throws it and Jack runs after all Jack Sparrow Style)  
  
Murdoc: I'm so bad! *looks around* Hey, where's Master? (Gotham)  
  
(you see Gotham putting up the Black Pearl as a tourist attraction)  
  
Gotham: Come one come all, to see the real Black Pearl in person! Step right up! Only 4,000 guinea per person! Don't you dare ask me how much it is in American money!  
  
Captain Jack: Oi!! What are you doing?!  
  
Gotham: Making a profit out of this worthless piece of shit!  
  
Captain Jack: *starts shooting at the people coming to see the Pearl*  
  
Gotham: My costumers! Oh who gives a damn about them. MY MONEY!! I should never of given you all of those bullets you freak!  
  
Captain Jack: Its your turn next!  
  
Gotham: AIEE!  
  
Murdoc: (hits Jack over the head with a frying pan)  
  
Jack: x_X  
  
Gotham: Thank you Murdoc.  
  
Murdoc: I guess that's the end of our show for now.  
  
Gotham: Wow, that was quick.  
  
Murdoc: Review please!  
  
Gotham: Yeah or you'll never see another chapter again!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Murdoc: Umm...yeaaahhh...Well if you have any questions for Will, (which is our next character that we will interview) Please e-mail us at this address: stratcat1966@yahoo.com  
  
DON'T leave the questions on the review board! Subject: Will's questions. Please don't give us any questions like: "Will you go out with me?" or.."Whats so great about Elizabeth anyway?" No. none of those silly fricken boy crazy and shallow questions. I'm sorry, but they are shallow. VERY. (yes I am a girl!) Damned boy crazed questions...any way. REVIEW BUT DON'T LEAVE THE QUESTIONS ON THE REVIEW BOARD! Remember: stratcat1966@yahoo.com Ya savvy?  
  
G'Bye luvs!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////we're black sheep we're really bad eggs///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
///////////////////////////yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me////////////////////// 


End file.
